C. Core 3 - Infrastructure The computational infrastructure for iDASH will be provided by the San Diego Supercomputer Center (SDSC), which offers a large spectrum of services, hardware and software packages, accommodating the needs of the most modest computational projects as well as those requiring high performance computing (HPC) and unconventional innovative storage and network architectures. SDSC is certified and accredited to meet both FISMA and HIPAA requirements. IDASH will enable researchers from projects described in this proposal as well as other researchers across the country to access resources needed to complete data and knowledge discovery activities and accomplish their scientific goals. The underiying scalable technical infrastructure will be enhanced with technical and domain experts, described in Cores 1 and 2.